La famille Todoroki
by Neymanga
Summary: La famille Todoroki est une famille assez compliquée. Un père violent, une mère devenue folle et 4 enfants... Mais, est ce surprenant si l'un d'entre eux tourne mal ?
1. Avant propos

Hey !

Oui, j'ai décidé de réécrire entièrement cette fic.

Avant de vous dire pourquoi, je tiens à rappeler, pour ce qui ne prendront pas la peine de lire ce message en entier, que les trois smiley qui rit en commentaire ne sont pas vraiment appréciés. C'est sympa de me faire part de vos impressions mais, s'il vous plait, faites des phrases.

Du coup, pourquoi je recommence, tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait de nombreuse chose qui ne me plaisait pas, du coup, recommencer est l'occasion de mieux faire. Mon style d'écriture à beaucoup évolué en deux ans et je n'arrivait plus à m'identifier à ce que j'avais écrit.

Du coup, on repart à peu près sur le même délire. L'histoire à subit quelques modifications pour qu'elle soit un peu plus sérieuse (ce n'est pas pour autant que l'humour sera prohibé).

De plus, c'est l'occasion de rajouter du Huwumi qui n'était pas prévu à la base...

Je teste deux trois nouvelles chose pour cette fic et sachez qu'elle se découpera en trois partie. J'ai déjà planifier plus de la moitié de la fic et je peux vous dire qu'elle sera constitué de 30 vrais chapitre et de trois introduction de partie (chaque partie comptera 10 chapitre).

Je vais essayer plusieurs choses nouvelles et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je ne vais pas tarder à poster les deux premier chapitre !

le reste de la première partie sera poster entièrement lorsque chaque chapitre sera rédigé.


	2. Première partie

L'ABSENT

Des ruissellements de flammes se répandaient autour de lui dans une pluie de clarté. Des feuilles ignées tourbillonnaient dans un énorme brasier, pareils à un phœnix qui déployait ses ailes de saphir ; mais rien ne ressortirait de ses cendres. Sous l'éclat d'une lune écarlate, les plumes bleues engloutissaient l'obscurité, plongeant la nuit dans un feu d'artifice destructeur…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa respiration haletante. Son propre corps se décomposait dans ce spectacle irréel, dont il était le précurseur. Les bandages de ses bras s'envolèrent dans de grandes voluptés de fumées, dévoilant une peau à vif qui prenait des tons violacés ; ce même violet qui colorait l'horizon quand l'astre du jour laissait sa place à son confrère de la nuit. Toutefois, il n'en ressentait aucune douleur.

La fournaise cobalt s'élevait vers le ciel. Ce mouvement, s'apparentant à celui de la marée, permettait aux déflagrations de recouvrir le tapis verdoyant de gestes si gracieux que l'on les croirait calculées.

Le maestro ne se lassait pas de la douce mélodie que ce torrent de flamme lui offrait. Absolument tout ses sens étaient stimulés. Cette sensation était exceptionnelle…

Ses yeux impénétrables percèrent le voile sombre nocturne qui était à présent nacrée de diamant du même turquoise que ses prunelles. Il soupira d'exaspération ; ce n'était pas assez ; ce n'était jamais assez.

Il passa une main lasse dans sa tignasse noire que ses racines contrastaient avec leur couleur pourpre. La danse avait pris fin alors que ses yeux était meurtri par les premiers rayons du jour…

Le songe d'un oiseau de feu, aux ailes azurées, mourut dans les bribes de son esprit entouré par la vision d'une sylve illusoire condamnée à redevenir poussière…

A présent, il ne rêvait plus…

『私は死んでる  
いいえ、洞爺は死んでる』


	3. Chapitre 1

TOUYA

La famille Todoroki n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale. Composé de quatre enfants, dont une seule fille, d'un père et d'une mère, rien ne semblait pourtant ce rapproché à un semblant de banalité. Ce n'était, ni pour leur rousseur profonde, ni pour leur blondeur incroyable (qui se mêlait sur les cheveux de deux des enfants) que les Todoroki se démarquait bien que cela était la première chose que l'on voyait chez eux. Ce n'était pas non plus pour leur capacité à maitriser la glace, ou encore les flammes, que cette petite famille trouvait sa particularité. Après tout, dans le monde où ils vivaient, cela était plutôt banale certain avait même la capacité de contrôler les esprits ou, aussi insolite que cela puisse sonner, de sortir des bandes de rouleau adhésif par leurs coudes.

Alors, si tout cela était parfaitement normal, on se demandera bien ce que cette famille avait de spécial. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que le père était l'homme le plus important du japon. Pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était un simple homme ? En effet, le paternel exerçait une fonction unique et dangereuse, qui attirait les honneur comme la jalousie : celle de héros. Pas n'importe quel héros, le numéro un. Enfin, ce statut était très récent et il avait lui-même eu le loisir de s'essayer à l'amertume de la jalousie, assis à la place de numéro deux du Japon pendant vingt-six longues années. Et c'était bien à cause de ce rang, de ces années, que la famille Todoroki avait vécu l'enfer.

C'était donc, au seuil de leur porte, qu'une jeune fille, aux courbes plantureuses et au cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval haute, débattait intérieurement si elle devait, ou non, rebrousser chemin. Elle ne savait rien des habitants de cette maison aux allures traditionnelles japonaises, si ce n'est que l'un d'entre eux était son silencieux voisin de classe. Elle ne savait pas non plus que sa simple présence en ces lieux allait surement la poussé à apprendre des vérités qu'il aurait mieux fallut enterrées. Certainement pas dans l'immédiat, elle ne tarderait pourtant pas à découvrir, de fil en aiguille, une des particularités des Todoroki qui n'était pas des plus agréable.

C'était, en ne se souciant de rien, qu'elle arrangea les pants de sa veste et le bas de sa robe la robe n'avait pas été un choix très judicieux, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, alors que le vent glacial de l'hiver lacérait ses pauvres jambes qui n'étaient couvertes que d'un collant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une grande inspiration, elle toqua faiblement à la porte. Elle retint son souffle, attendit, mais rien de semblait se produire. Peut-être que ses coups avaient été trop faibles ?

Elle releva sa main, une nouvelle fois, et s'apprêta à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Par peur, et par maladresse, la brune recula, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à la renverse.

–Vous allez bien ?

Sonnée par sa chute, elle eu dû mal à comprendre que cette question lui était adressé. Ce n'est que quand une main féminine se présenta devant ses yeux, qu'elle comprit qu'une personne essayait d'engager une conversation avec elle. Elle la prit sans hésiter et se releva, faisant à présent face à une paire de prunelle d'un magnifique bleu d'azur. Méthodologiquement, son regard analysa les traits de son interlocutrice en se concentrant sur l'ensemble de son visage avant de se réattarder sur les détails. L'inconnue avait des cheveux d'une blancheur éclatante, sublimé par des mèches d'un rouge flamboyant, et ils encadraient son doux visage. Ses petites lunettes rouges, maladroitement posées sur son nez, ainsi que sa posture fermée, trahissaient une profonde timidité. Bien qu'elle fût plus petite que la brune, il n'était pas épineux de dire qu'elle était un peu plus âgée. Ses sourcils, tout aussi fins, étaient froncés dans une expression inquiète, lui conférant un petit air de pauvre petite biche perdue.

–Vous allez bien ? Répéta faiblement celle-ci avec incertitude.

–Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla la jeune fille. Merci beaucoup.

–Il n'y a pas de soucis…

Un silence embarrassant s'abattit alors que la tête bicolore réajustait ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir maintenir un contact visuelle et fixait ses chaussures. On pourrait croire qu'elle tentait une étrange fusion avec la porte alors qu'elle se cachait presque derrière celle-ci.

–Et, euh, comment puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, toujours peu sûre d'elle.

–Oh, excusez-moi, j'en oubliait la raison de ma visite et mes bonnes manière (elle prit une grande inspiration tout en recomposant sa posture avant de s'incliner face à la jeune femme). Je m'appelle Momo Yaoyorozu. Est-ce que je suis bien chez les Todoroki ?

–Oui, c'est ici, répondit-elle simplement.

–Nee-chan, à qui tu parles ?

Un jeune homme fit à son tour son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si ses cheveux en bataille, d'un blanc immaculé, de même que sa forte carrure lui conféraient un côté rebelle, il était contrasté par son air amical et bienveillant. Ses yeux d'onyx semblaient analysé ladite Yaoyorozu avec curiosité avant que son visage se tourne vers sa _Nee-chan._

–Nee-chan, tu la connais ? Questionna-t-il en faisant abstraction de la présence de la brune.

–C'est que… Elle vient d'arriver… se défendit-elle en soutenant le regard de son frère avec une certaine bravoure, dont elle manquait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle s'appelle Yayo- non, ce n'est pas ça… Yayayozu ?

–Momo Yaoyorozu, rectifia la concernée.

–Momo Yaoyorozu, reprit-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été corrigé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

–Et tu ne lui as pas demander depuis le temps que tu traines dans l'entrée ? Questionna le jeune homme avec un rictus moqueur.

–Figure-toi que j'étais en voie de le faire, riposta-t-elle outrée. Tu m'as juste interrompu avant que j'en ai le temps, c'est tout.

–Euh (la brune s'éclaircit la voix), excusez-moi ?

Deux paires d'yeux, l'une aussi grise que l'autre était bleue, se posèrent sur elle, la dévisageant.

–Bonjour, je m'appelle Natsuo Todoroki, reprit le garçon comme s'il venait de se souvenir de sa présence. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

–J'aimerais savoir si Shouto Todoroki est ici ?

Après l'avoir ignoré, la présence de Momo sembla d'un coup bien plus intéressante aux yeux de ses deux interlocuteur. Ces derniers se lancèrent un long regard d'incompréhension, comme si leurs yeux leur permettaient de communiqué, avant de reconcentrer leur intention sur la brune d'un geste parfaitement synchronisé.

–Shouto ? Questionna la jeune femme intriguée.

–Oui… répondit-elle incertaine. Il n'habite pas ici ?

–Et bien… cela dépend, répliqua le dénommé Natsuo. Est-ce que nous parlons bien d'un garçon de quinze ans, assez grand, aux yeux bleu et noirs, les cheveux rouge et blanc parfaitement séparé au milieu, une grande brûlure sur le visage, un air constamment blasé, voir même éteint, avec un alter de feu et de glace ? Conclut-il incrédule.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux il lui avait envoyé bien trop d'information à la fois, à un débit bien trop élevé, et elle essayait de les remettre une à une en place. Face à l'attente éloquente qui se lisait dans les yeux des deux autres, elle répondit avec peu de certitude :

–Oui, euh, c'est bien lui.

–Ce Shouto là ? Déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

–Euh, oui, ce Shouto là, répondit-elle intimidé. Shouto Todoroki. Je suis une camarade de classe, se sentit-elle obligé d'ajouté.

–Une camarade ? Répéta la bicolore pantoise. Natsu, Shou-chan a invité une fille à la maison. Il n'a jamais invité personne avant ! S'exclama-t-elle perdue.

–Je le sais bien ! Vous êtes sûre que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Momo.

–Eh bien je…

–Tu t'en rends compte Natsu ! Shou-chan se fait enfin des amis ! S'extasia la plus petite des trois.

–Se faire des amis, je ne sais pas, mais se faire une _amie,_ là je vois très bien !

–Je suis là pour un devoir, ajouta-t-elle incertaine.

Les deux regards, de ce qui semblait être le frère et la sœur de ce Shouto (étant donné la familiarité qu'ils employaient pour parler de lui), se tournèrent vers elle, mais toute trace d'enthousiasme semblait avoir disparu.

–Je vois, c'était bien trop beau… souffla le décoloré.

–Ce n'est pas grave Natsu, le rassura son aînée. Il y aura bien un moment ou ça lui arrivera.

–Est-ce que vous pouvez le prévenir que je suis là ? Questionna la brune.

–Oh, bien sûr, répondit la bicolore. Rentrez, ne restez pas dehors, il fait froid. Natsu, va appeler Shou-chan !

–J'y vais, j'y vais, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers le couloir.

Une fois que le jeune homme s'en fut allé, Momo rentra dans la maison. Rien qu'en voyant l'entrée, elle avait compris que le style japonais n'était pas une façade et qu'il s'étendait dans toute la demeure. Cela ne la surprenait pas.

En effet, elle était à l'internat avec le dénommé Shouto et avait déjà eu la chance de voir sa chambre après un jeu des filles. Celui-ci avait complètement transformé la pièce en un espace typique des maisons traditionnelles japonaises et elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait fait pour se rapprocher au mieux de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait chez lui, cela était encore plus limpide.

La brune suivit la tête bicolore jusqu'à un espace à vivre. Cette dernière l'invita à s'assoir et un nouveau silence embarrassant s'installa au-dessus des deux femmes. Il semblait, qu'à partir du moment ou la compagnie de son frère vint à manquer, que la fille Todoroki avait retrouvé son mutisme et sa réserve. Cela était incroyable à quel point le contraste avait été saisissant. Après l'étrange fusion avec la porte, elle lui offrait, à présent, une fusion douteuse avec le canapé. Momo sentit bien qu'elle ne comptait pas lui faire la conversation et elle chercha tant bien que mal un moyen de se sortir de cette atmosphère pesante.

–Et vous, bredouilla la brune avant de s'éclaircir la voix, quel est votre nom ?

–Fuyumi Todoroki.

Le semblant de communication mourut aussitôt. Les Todoroki n'étaient pas très loquaces. Ils semblaient vouloir dire que ce qui était nécessaire et, dans un environnement inconnu où aucun de leurs paires n'étaient présents, ils se renfermaient comme des huitres. Sa réponse aurait pu être froide si sa voix ne s'était pas brisée vers la fin de la phrase et, comme pour cacher sa gêne, elle ôta ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer (ce qui accentua son embarras plus qu'autre chose). Elle les replaça sur son nez, mit ses mains sur ses genoux et lança des regards en coin à la brune.

–Pour Shou-chan et l'école ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

–Je vous demande pardon ?

Sa voix faible n'était pas parvenue aux oreilles de Momo et elle regretta son manque d'attention lorsque les joues de la plus âgées se tintèrent d'un rouge de honte. Lui adresser la parole semblait être un grand signe de bravoure et son échec l'avait sûrement gênée.

–Je veux dire, est-ce que Shou-chan s'en sort bien à l'école ? Il n'en parle pas vraiment donc je me demandais…

Le surnom affectif attribué à son camarade la fit perdre un peu pied. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer Shouto Todoroki, son voisin froid et presque inaccessible, juste comme un petit frère mignon, choyer par ses ainés qui le gâtaient avec toute sorte de petite chose.

–Oh ! Tout va très bien ! La rassura Momo après avoir enregistrer la question. Il n'a aucun problème et fait même parti de la tête de classe !

–Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Est-ce qu'il se fait des amis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

–Ah, eh bien… Nous ne sommes pas intimes mais nous nous entendons très bien. Je sais qu'il passe son temps libre avec trois de nos camarades. On peut dire qu'ils sont amis à ce point, vous ne pensez pas ?

–Vraiment ? Se réjoui Fuyumi avec des yeux pétillant en posant une main sur sa joue. Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive du mal ou qu'il ait du mal à s'intégrer comme au collège ou en primaire. Vous entendre dire ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

La brune fut surprise par le soudain enthousiasme de la Todoroki. Cette simple réponse semblait les avoir quelque peu rapprochées, au point qu'elle juge inutile de garder son mur de timidité. Après cela, elle ne se garda pas de lui poser toutes sortes de questions plus ou moins maternel. « Est-ce qu'il mange bien à l'école ? », « Est-ce qu'il se plait à l'internat ? », malgré les réponses vagues fourni par la lycéenne, Fuyumi sautait de question en question, heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu de matière concernant la vie, plus ou moins privée, de son frère.

–Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

–Oui, très, répondit la brune évasivement.

–Et, est-ce qu'il-

–Yaoyorozu.

Une voix masculine, bien loin d'être inconnue au oreilles des deux femmes, interrompit leur conversation et attira leur attention. Un adolescent, du même âge que la brune, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air indifférent collé au visage. Maladroitement, Momo se releva pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il était tel que son frère l'avait décrit plus tôt : grand, les cheveux bicolore parfaitement délimité et des yeux hétérochrome époustouflant. Toutefois, ce qui attirait l'œil n'était pas ces attributs irréels, mais la grande brûlure qui encadrait son œil gauche. Si elle devait l'enlaidir, c'était bien loin d'être le cas, et elle lui avait valut le statut de « beau-gosse » auprès des filles de sa classe.

–Bonjour Todoroki-san.

–On va monter travailler dans ma chambre.

Son ton fut glacial mais la brune était habituée. Elle s'apprêta à le suivre mais l'autre jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis.

–Enfin Shou-chan ! Rouspéta Fuyumi. Tu ne peux pas simplement faire attendre une camarade et ensuite lui ordonner de te suivre comme si c'était un vulgaire chien !

–Elle est venu pour travailler non ? Rétorqua l'interpeller. C'est ce que l'on va faire.

L'effort qu'il avait pris pour lui répondre semblait avoir été considérable. Pour ce qui était de lui, même en présence de membre de sa fratrie, il n'aimait pas parler.

–Tu pourrais être plus aimable, réfuta l'ainée. Maman ne serait pas fière si elle savait que tu étais aussi désagréable auprès des filles.

–Est-ce que c'est vraiment indispensable d'utiliser cette argument contre moi ? Questionna-t-il las.

–Si cela permet de t'éduquer, répondit-elle, je l'utiliserais autant de fois que nécessaire.

Il soupira et se tourna vers la brune.

–Yaoyorozu, veux-tu bien m'accompagner dans ma chambre pour que l'on puisse travailler ?

–S'il te plait, ajouta l'ainée.

–Oui, peu importe, souffla-t-il.

–Shou-chan.

Il roula des yeux Momo voyait bien que l'utilisation de ce petit surnom était bien loin d'être à son goût, ce qui s'opposait à la première image qu'elle en avait. Non, Shouto Todoroki n'était définitivement pas le genre de garçon qui se laisserait border par ses frères et sœur. A moins qu'il n'aimât tout simplement pas l'idée que ce petit nom soit entendu par un tierce ne faisant pas partie de sa famille.

–S'il te plait, Yaoyorozu, souffla-t-il lasse.

–D'accord, allons-y, bafouilla celle-ci.

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir buter sur ses mots, alors qu'elle suivit le garçon dans les couloirs de sa demeure. En effet, cela cassait complètement l'image de perfection, que l'on pouvait se faire d'elle au premier regard image qu'elle entretenait le mieux possible.

Le silence pesant, qui régnait entre eux, rendait la petite marche interminable, pour la lycéenne. Ce fut comme une délivrance lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, leur permettant d'entrer, et qu'ils s'assirent autour d'une petite table chauffante. Momo n'avait presque jamais vu ce genre de mobilier en effet, il avait plutôt une fonction familial et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être dans ce genre d'environnement, ses parents étant particulièrement occupé. Elle regrettait maintenant de n'avoir jamais goûté à cette atmosphère apaisante avant, tandis que la chaleur se répandait sur son corps.

Bien loin de vouloir se laisser aller, elle recomposa immédiatement sa posture lorsque le garçon eu fini de déballer ses affaires, qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait en penser, travailler avec ce bloc de glace vivant était bien loin d'être déplaisant. Direct dans ses propos, il allait toujours à l'essentiel, ce qui assurait une avancé rapide de leur travail. C'était bien quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez lui rien de superflu, toujours dans l'efficacité. Voilà comment, après une heure et demie seulement, ils arrivaient à la conclusion de leur travail en binôme.

Momo laissa un petit bâillement de fatigue lui échappé et piqua un fard lorsque le bicolore releva brusquement la tête. Elle fut très gênée d'avoir agis de manière aussi disgracieuse face à ce camarade qu'elle admirait tant.

–Tu es fatiguée, dit-il plus comme un fait qu'une question.

–Non, c'est juste que, on a travaillé depuis longtemps et-

–On peut s'arrêter maintenant. Je peux me débrouiller pour la conclusion, rentre chez toi.

–Non ! Je ne peux pas te faire ça ! S'offusqua-t-elle. C'est un travail de groupe, je me dois de le finir avec toi !

La détermination visible dans ses yeux sembla prendre le bicolore de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de volonté de la part de la lycéenne de plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas de finir seul. C'était donc avec une force nouvelle que Momo attaqua la fin du devoir avec hargne. Toutefois, somnolente, ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux et, alors qu'elle était sûre d'être au beau milieu d'une phrase, elle s'endormi.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle s'était assoupie mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas l'environnement. Quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était allongée sur un futon, elle paniqua à l'idée d''avoir dormi dans le lit du bicolore mais comprit bien vite, à son grand soulagement, qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. En effet, la sœur ainée de Shouto, Fuyumi, était tranquillement assise à son bureau dans le coin de la pièce et son stylo, de couleur rouge, semblait glissé sur une feuille. Cette dernière était entourée de pile de papier et soupira d'agacement lorsqu'elle prit une autre au-dessus de la pile. C'était juste en ayant survolé le contenu de la copie qu'elle sembla s'arracher les cheveux et que son stylo glissa une nouvelle fois avec fureur. Elle était bien loin de la femme douce et timide qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt.

Ne sachant pas comment si prendre pour attirer l'attention de la bicolore, Momo se contenta de s'éclaircit légèrement la voix. Les épaules de la jeune adulte s'affaissèrent et elle se retourna dans un geste maladroit vers la lycéenne c'était le retour de l'étrange fusion mais, cette fois-ci, avec sa chaise de bureau. Quand elle reconnu la figure de Momo, sa posture se relâcha et un sourire timide apparut sur la commissure de ses lèvres. La lycéenne se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau.

–J'ai dormis pendant longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle embarrassé.

–Pas tant que ça, répondit simplement Fuyumi. Je dirais un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

–Comment est-ce que j'ai atterrie dans votre chambre ?

–C'est Shou-chan qui vous a porté jusqu'ici et qui ait venue vous installer là. Il a toqué et ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis avant de vous mettre sur mon futon (elle affichait un petit sourire gêné face à son manque évident d'autorité sur son petit frère elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gaucherie et refixa son regard, d'habitude fuyant, sur Momo). Mais ça en valait le coût ! C'était tellement mignon lorsqu'il est arrivé et qu'il vous avait dans ses bras ! Il vous portait comme une princesse !

Fuyumi continuait à s'enflammer sur la mignonnerie de la scène mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus comment avait-elle pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement pour ce moment qui a surement été très pénible pour son camarade après tout, il n'avait surement pas apprécié de la porter jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Par-dessus cela, elle se sentait encore plus gêné à l'idée d'avoir été dans ses bras et ses joues s'empourprèrent par pudeur. Sa mère n'aurait pas été fière d'elle. Toutefois, tandis que des propos de plus en plus réprimandant envers sa personne lui traversait l'esprit, son regard tomba sur un cadre photo. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et le prit en main.

Sur celui-ci figurait quatre enfant, trois garçons et une fille, qui avaient tous en dessous de la décade. Ils s'emblaient se trouver en dessous d'un magnifique cerisier en fleur. La petite fille, dont les cheveux étaient blancs tachés de rouge, était au milieu de la photo et portait sur ses genoux un petit garçon, à la chevelure parfaitement scindé en deux partie, dans les même ton que la plus âgée. Ses grands yeux hétérochrome regardait l'objectif avec fascination alors qu'il tendait les bras vers celui-ci. Pour ce qui était de la fillette, elle semblait amusée par l'entrain du plus jeune et ses bras, enroulé autour de sa taille, le maintenait bien en place, afin qu'il ne puisse pas tomber.

Un autre petit garçon, qui semblait être incroyablement grand pour l'âge qu'il devait avoir, était debout à leur droite et se penchait en avant, afin d'être à leur hauteur. Ce dernier affichait un énorme sourire, aussi étincelant que sa chevelure, que même la dent qui lui manquait ne pouvait ternir. C'était les yeux clos, et avec une puérilité attendrissante, qu'il brandissait fièrement deux doigts de la victoire.

Et enfin, à leur gauche se trouvait un autre garçon à la silhouette chétive. Il affichait un sourire fatigué mais sincère tout en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la fillette. Il était presque complètement avachi sur elle et semblait avoir fait un effort considérable pour faire la « pose ». Ce qui restait le plus époustouflant était le contraste entre le carmin de sa tignasse et le turquoise profond de ses prunelles. Il offrait un saisissant contraste avec l'autre garçonnet la seule chose qui pouvait un tant soi peu les rapproché était le côté rebelle de leur coiffure.

Après une brève analyse du cliché, Momo comprit facilement que trois d'entre eux n'étaient autre que Fuyumi, Natsuo et Shouto, à un âge bien moins avancé. Elle fut extrêmement déboussolée face à l'absence de brulure, qui couvrait actuellement le visage de ce dernier. Elle se fit même la réflexion qu'il était très mignon sans. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce à quoi elle venait de penser, elle fut très gênée. La brune tenta de relativiser, se disant que ce n'était pas si grave d'avoir ce genre de penser car tout les enfants étaient plutôt mignon à un certain âge (même si elle trouvait que le bicolore l'était tout particulièrement). Elle se dit également que c'était stupide d'avoir été surprise par l'absence de cicatrice puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas de naissance. C'était bien le principe d'une cicatrice, ça apparait qu'après une blessure et la blessure en question était juste plus récente que le cliché. Elle en vint à se poser une question, qu'elle et ses camarades de classe avait banni de leur discussion, par respect pour le lycéen et sa vie privé : quel était l'origine de cette marque ? Elle secoua vivement la tête cela ne la regardait pas et elle n'avait nullement le droit d'aller lui demander. Ce serait bien trop culoté et elle était sûre que sa mère désapprouverait cette action. Toutefois, une autre question lui trottait dans la tête.

Fuyumi cessa de s'enthousiasmer sur la galanterie de son petit frère (oubliant presque la petite dispute qu'ils avaient eu tantôt en ce qui concerne ses manières et la façon dont il s'adressait à Momo) lorsqu'elle remarqua l'intérêt soudain que portait la lycéenne à la vielle photo qui trônait sur son bureau entre les tas de papier. Un sourire mélancolique vint se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle posa à son tour deux doigts sur le cadre. La brune sortit de la transe et posa le cliché en murmurant quelques excuses faces à son intrusions dans leur sphère personnel.

–Ce n'est pas grave, souffla simplement la plus âgée. C'est une très jolie photo…

Momo acquiesça, même si elle sentait que la bicolore avait murmuré cette phrase plus à elle-même qu'autre chose. Celle-ci fixa le cliché longuement, comme si plusieurs souvenirs refaisaient surface. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à reposer la photo, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'expression las de Shouto. Ce dernier les dévisagea et son regard dévia vers le cadre photo.

–Shou-chan ! S'indigna l'ainée. Tu pourrais au moins frapper ! C'est ma chambre, pas la tienne enfin !

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher vers le bureau. Il prit la photo en main, sous les vaines protestation de Fuyumi, et l'analysa. Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt et il reposa le cadre sur la table, prenant soin de cacher l'image. Il regarda sa camarade et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour sa curiosité. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux d'onyx rencontrèrent ceux hétérochrome du garçon, elle ne vit qu'une certaine nostalgie.

–J'ai fini le devoir, dit-il. Je me suis permit d'entrer parce que, Nee-san, je t'entendais de ma chambre. Aussi, j'aimerais que tu me dises les points à améliorer sur notre compte rendu. Si c'est tout, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à chez toi.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de piper mots qu'il fit un geste assez inattendu et spontané de sa part au yeux des deux femmes : il prit Momo par la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle suivait déjà le bicolore vers sa chambre. La chaleur de sa main gauche dans la sienne était assez troublante pour la lycéenne qui ne pensait jamais avoir ce genre de contact avec son camarade. Elle se garda bien de lui faire la réflexion, ne voulant pas se séparer de sa main après tout, elle semblait aller parfaitement avec la sienne. C'était donc, avec un certain regret, qu'elle laissa le bicolore la lâcher avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers elle. Il coupa presque aussitôt le contact visuelle qu'il avait établi pour faire ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt : lui montrer le devoir et potentiellement l'améliorer.

Les minutes semblaient défiler et, quand ils eurent fini pour de bon, le ciel commençait déjà à se colorer d'une teinte orangé qui virait sur le violet. Shouto remballa toute ses affaires et se leva pour raccompagner Momo chez elle (bien qu'elle lui affirmât que ce n'était pas nécessaire). Face à l'entêtement du garçon, elle abandonna et sorti accompagner du bicolore. Elle était plutôt à l'aise avec lui pourtant, plusieurs questions vinrent la hanter pendant tout le trajet lui faisait ressentir un certain malaise. Pourquoi Fuyumi et Shouto avaient-ils l'air si triste face à cette photo ? Quel était l'histoire qui se tapissait derrière la brûlure de ce dernier ? Et enfin, une dernière question qui lui martelait l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas qu'une simple réponse pouvait lui faire découvrir un passé bien trop sombre mais sa curiosité l'étranglait.

Qui était le quatrième enfant sur la photo ?


	4. Important

**/!\ Tout les chapitres de cette fic ont été réécrit ! Je vous invites à tout relire depuis le début !**

 **Ce message sera supprimé à la publication du prochain chapitre.**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
